


Happy Orgasm Day

by SuperSillyAndDorky06



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Because It's Orgasm Day, Elevator Sex, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Felicity Smoak Is His Lobster, Gen, Happy Orgasm Day, Lobsters Mating, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, My Mind Is On A Smut Roll, Oliver Queen Is Hers, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, SMUTTY SMUT, Shower Sex, Smut, basically lots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSillyAndDorky06/pseuds/SuperSillyAndDorky06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity celebrating Orgasm Day vigorously after a week of abstaining. <br/>Separate one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Orgasm Day #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiveringbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiveringbunny/gifts).



> Because you informed me and pushed my mind into this gutter I never came out from. ;)

 

 

Oliver thrust in to the hilt one more time, barely moving at all now, barely having the energy to move now, and Felicity whimpered, barely having the energy to scream.

They had been at it for  _hours._  Oliver had lost count of the number of times she had come, the number of times he had. They would just relax for a bit and he would be ready to go at it again, taking her with him, or sometimes she would. The sheets were sweat soaked and dirty, the room reeked of sex and they still were not stopping. It was the first time Oliver had had so much sex so so many hours straight without stopping. He wouldn’t have it any other way now. But Oliver knew this was the last round, and he had to make it count.

Taking a hold of her neck, calling upon his energy once more, he drew out of her and thrust in again, making Felicity claw at his arms and twist in the overload of pleasure her body was on its last legs to  feel.

“Oliver,” she moaned softly, her eyes clenched shut, biting her already swollen lips into exhaustion. He had bitten her lips like a mad man the entire night. And when he had been occupied elsewhere, she had.

He brushed his lips across her jaw, moving inside her in strokes smoothed by their previous rounds, the friction delicious and so fucking hot, and whispered near her lobe, licking the soft muscle.   
“You started this, baby. You have to see this through.”

Felicity gripped his back with her fingers, her internal walls quivering around him already and he knew she was ready for her last orgasm of the night.

Taking a deep breath in, Oliver pulled out completely, his own spine tingling with the need to come, her moans and whimpers only spurring him on, and thrust back to the hilt in one last motion, upwards, hitting her spot square, watching as her mouth opened in one silent scream, her face contorting in the abundance of pleasure her body was feeling, her muscles clamping over and over again so hard around his cock, he muttered a curse and let go, flooding her for the last time that night. 

She lay back, exhausted, into the sheets and pillows around them, her muscles completely lax, her eyes barely open while he came with her name on his lips and collapsed on her, unable to move, knowing she liked having his weight on top of her post orgasms.

After long, long minutes, he pulled back and lay on his side, completely exhausted, and looked beside him. Felicity was looking at him with those barely open eyes, a small smile on her lips, and he marveled for a second at the fact that she was still conscious enough to do that.

“Happy orgasm day,” she muttered, before closing her eyes and drifting off, making Oliver choke on a chuckle, making him remember how she had challenged him hours ago to make it count, to completely exhaust her so she wouldn’t be able to walk, knowing he couldn’t resist a sexual challenge, urging him to fuck her like a man possessed rather than make soft love to her. This entire night had only been about them celebrating their bodies, their love, their ability to make each other come, over and over again. 

Looking at her, he smiled  in triumph, before closing his own eyes, pulling her closer.   
Happy orgasm day, indeed.


	2. Happy Orgasm Day #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel of sorts.

 

One week. For one week, Oliver had lived through fucking hell because Felicity had decided to celebrate Orgasm Day wanting to do something special. And for some reason he did not understand, that entailed them not having sex for one week. It had been torture, but because she had asked, with her sweet voice and big eyes, and because he was a sucker for them, he had agreed. He cursed himself for that for seven long, hard, literally hard days. 

For one week, Oliver had been reminding himself that delayed gratification actually was the best gratification. For one week, Oliver had been waiting for tonight, to take Felicity out on a date, so that it could finally end up with him inside her. He didn’t care where they had sex at this point, they just had to.

And for one week, she had teased him, like the little vixen she was. She’d brush up against him while crossing him, grope his ass playfully, lick her lips deliberately while doing something else, knowing how absolutely mad it drove him. He had teased back, no doubt, but for some reason, that had only spurred her on to inflame him even more, teasing him with soft touches and lingering kisses with the hint of more but nothing more. 

And sitting beside her, he had been so fucking done.

They had dressed up and come out to the new opening of an Italian place under the hotel of the same franchise tonight, and Oliver had been happy to finally have been over with the week. But one look at her, it had taken everything inside him not to rip open the dress and take her right on the floor, dinner be damned. Her blue sleeveless dress, though completely modest, had clung to her curves like second skin and fell to her knees in folds, hidden beneath which was a raunchy slit right up to her hip, a slit that let her leg peek out when she walked.

Oliver had seen many men take a look at that peek tonight. He had felt the urge to smash their heads in frustration and jealousy because even he had done nothing but look for a fucking week because she had had a weird idea about orgasm day. Every day was an orgasm day for them, didn’t she get that?

But no, the real torture had begun after they had been seated side by side in a secluded booth. Her scent had been all around him, and he had been hard as a rock before she had even looked at the menu. And then, just when he had been trying to get his breathing in order, her leg had brushed against his. He had stilled, thinking it might have been accidental, when her heel had slid right up his calf, slowly, deliberately. 

And Oliver had been  _so fucking done._  

He had pulled her out before she could even order, food be damned, and pulled her to the lobby, heading straight for the reception. Her surprise had been palpable but she had not said a word, letting him speak to the receptionist and take the key to a room upstairs in the hotel, uncaring that their car was parked and their house was just a handful of minutes away. 

The urgency had set him ablaze and he had needed her like never before in that moment. 

He pushed her towards the elevators now, making sure it was empty, and took a hold of her arm, pulling her inside and letting the doors close. The moment they did, he had her pushed against the elevator wall and her legs around him, grinding his hips into her already wet core, gripping her ass where he held her.

He looked down at her, his mouth an inch away from hers and tugged her lower lip with his teeth, pulling at it, seeing her eyes flutter close. 

“I  _swear_  if you do that again, Felicity…” he growled against her mouth, feeling her lips tremble against his, firing his blood even more. 

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and she whispered, “Take me, Oliver.”

He pulled back a bit in surprise, measuring how serious she was. By the looks of it, very. 

“Here?” he asked slowly, just to be sure. 

She ground her hips into his in response, pulling him back in. “Right here. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow. It’s orgasm night tonight, right?”

Heat shot up through his veins at her words and he pushed at the stop button on the elevator, knowing this one was going to be quick anyways, and slanted his mouth over hers, pushing his tongue inside without foreplay. Oliver felt his erection straining against his trousers, completely hard now, and felt her small, soft hands push his zipper down and cup him. 

A groan left him at her touch and he took a hold of her panties, ripping the cloth open like he had wanted to do to the dress. Her breathy whisper against his mouth almost had him coming. 

With jerky movements, Oliver pushed her legs completely open, hitching them over his elbows below her knees, and lined himself up right against her wet heat, waiting. 

“I need you in me now, Oliver,” Felicity whispered. “No foreplay.”

No foreplay it was, then. 

Locking their eyes together, seeing the lust glazing in her blue orbs, feeling her limbs in his arms and her wetness against his cock, he took a breath and in one movement, pushed in completely to the hilt. Her breath hitched at the sudden invasion, her muscles clenching tightly around him as her head tilted back, welcoming him inside her after one fucking week.  _Finally_. 

Pulling back out almost completely, he quickly shoved in again, her wetness lubricating them both enough to make it completely smooth, her warm muscles quivering around him already in anticipation. 

“Faster, Oliver,” Felicity whimpered as he moved in again. “C’mon, baby. Faster. Harder. Move.”

Her words were spurring him on, and with a growl, he locked their mouths together, and thrust inside her wildly, letting the motion guide itself, letting his hips mesh with hers and his erection hit her inside on every upward thrust over and over again. The sound of their breathing and the heavy slapping of skin against skin was loud and echoing in the quiet elevator, adding another level of eroticism into it. It felt raw. 

Her mewls turned to cries against his mouth, her fingers clinging onto his shoulders as her muscles started milking him furiously for all he was worth, but he didn’t slow, fucking her into the elevator wall and letting the frustration of a week pour into his jerky movements, his own throat making sounds he never would make with anyone but her. 

She pulled away for some breath and cried wildly as he pistoned in with a particularly rough thrust, her nails digging into his back. 

“Fuck, Oliver, ah, I’m close, baby” she whimpered, her cries elevating with every motion of her hips, and finally, she burst around him like the firecracker she was, arching completely against the wall and into his chest, her orgasm hitting her so hard she clamped her teeth on his clothed shoulder to muffle her scream and her muscles around him so hard, squeezing the life out of his cock. 

This was so wild it pulled at something primal deep inside him, making him move faster, claim her after a week of being unable to. Breathing heavily, knowing he wasn’t going to last longer, he took her weight on one hand and put his thumb on her clit, flicking and rubbing it repeatedly in sync with his thrusts, feeling the tingling start low at the base of his spine. 

“One more time, Felicity,” he ground out roughly against her neck, nipping at the skin. “Come for me one more time.”

He felt her entire body shake, and she came again with a throaty moan, calling out his name in abandon, and finally, he let go, spilling himself inside her as his vision whited out for a second, pure bliss overtaking his limbs as he thrust into her one last time, holding her close, his teeth marking her skin, making her spine curve again, her still covered breasts pushing into his chest. 

They slowly came down from the high, both breathing heavily, her body trembling wildly like it always did after she came hard, and his still semi-hard. They had both been so one edge, it was all over withing minutes. He slowly pulled back, looking at her languid, dopey smile and felt his own lips tug. 

“I can still walk, you know,” she spoke lightly, biting her lips, her eyes alight with mischief. “You cannot fail this vagina.”

A chuckle left him as he tucked himself in, and picked her up again, shoving her ripped panties in his pocket. “You’ll be begging me to stop before the night is over,” he promised softly, pushing the button on the elevator to take them up. 

“We’ll see. It’s a long night,” she shrugged, holding onto him. 

Oliver grinned, his head already full of a week worth of ideas of what all he was going to do to her. Oh, she was going to beg him to stop. 

It would be one  _long_  night, indeed.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works if you liked this. 
> 
> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	3. Happy Orgasm Day #3

 

“Lift your knee,” Oliver commaded her, his voice so fucking rough it sent a shiver down her spine, his eyes so hot on hers it was a miracle she had not combusted then and there on the shower floor. The very shower floor he was currently kneeling on. 

Her ripped dress was outside in the bedroom along with his clothes, which had finally come off after a hurried round two. And looking down at how hard he still was, Felicity licked her lips, knowing it had been a very good idea to abstain from sex for a week. It had driven him mad, she knew, but boy, was she reaping the benefits now. 

She waited too long apparently to respond to his demand, and the next thing she knew, Oliver had her left leg over his wide, muscular shoulder and his hands on her hips, supporting her as she leaned back against the steamed glass wall, her body already writhing, knowing the pleasure to come. 

She kept her eyes on his, knowing he loved it, knowing he enjoyed watching her as he tasted her, very, very slowly, and enjoyed watching her eyes close as the pleasure built. 

 _“Eyes on me, Felicity,” he had murmured against her inner thigh the first time he had gone down on her, tasting her with his tongue, with his entire mouth, keeping her arching hips pinned on the bed as she twisted under him, her eyes wanting to close but bewitched by his hot gaze._   

Felicity kept her eyes on him, seeing the way he turned his neck and licked on the inner thigh on the leg on his shoulder, so, so close to her aching center she could feel his hot breath on her sensitive clit, already aroused beyond belief and he was yet to touch her. He never liked it when her eyes closed.

His thumbs rubbed soft circles over her hip bones, each little circle wounding her up tighter and tighter, and she barely kept her eyes open on his fiery blue ones. Oliver looked up at her, holding her gaze for one hot moment, taking his time now, now that immediate needs had been sated, and deliberately, slowly, took her skin between his teeth and gently bit on it. A long moan escaped her unbidden, the steam in the chamber making her skin slippery and making her entire body even more erogenous than it already was.  

Slowly, planting bites and kisses over her thighs, Oliver trailed his lips to her wet core, opening her lips to his hot gaze and just looking into her eyes, spiking her desire even higher. 

A small lick. Felicity bit her lip. Another. She mewled. Another. Her chest heaved. Another. Her eyes closed. 

The moment they did, Oliver dived in, making her cry out, his tongue plunging inside her, tasting her, feasting on her like a man quenching his thirst and she plunged her fingers into his hair for purchase, her head tilting back and body humming loudly with the pleasure shooting out from her center, fanning out over her limbs. 

This was the first time Oliver was eating her out in the shower. He had a billion times in bed, and on the desk and sitting down. Even in the car. But shower had always just gone straight for sex.

“Oliver,” she whimpered, her body rising higher and higher, slippery against the glass wall and his hands tightened on her hips, keeping her upright with his sheer strength that only aroused her more. Holy gods of sex, the man was hot when he did stuff like that. 

The noises filling the shower were acute, filling her with even more profound desire as she started shaking, almost at the edge, his tongue flicking continuously around her clit and plunging inside her and back again, the smell of her arousal stark in the space. Just as she felt her limbs turn languid and her body strain, he pulled back. 

Felicity waited a second, to see if he would do something else, but Oliver just kneeled before her, her leg over his shoulder, and smirked at her. And her frustration made her snap a sharp “What?” at him. 

Putting her leg down, he stood up, towering over her, and before she could blink, he turned her around, pressing her heated body into the cool glass wall, pressing into her from behind, his erection evident against her lower back. Her hands came up on the glass, slipping but feeling solid, and her breath whooshed out as he gently took her lobe in his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth. Her body, already on the verge of an orgasm, swung wildly out of her control, the emptiness inside her gnawing, needing him. 

“Oliver,” she whimpered again, tilting her head back as his lips took over her neck, nibbling and biting, brushing and tasting right under her ear, her supernova spot of sorts, and Felicity felt herself tumble towards another orgasm, just to have him pull back a bit. 

“What the fuck Oliver?” she snapped in annoyance, in frustration, turning her head to glare at him. Oliver leaned back in to kiss her neck, his hands traveling to her breasts, cupping them completely in his hands, squeezing once before pinching her already engorged nipples lightly, tugging on them. Felicity cried out at the intense sensation, her ire forgotten, just on the precipice of her orgasm when he stopped again. 

And she was raving mad. 

But before she could even say a word, Oliver was lifting her right leg by the knee, high, high up and spreading her other one, pulling her hips away from the glass and towards him, making her lean her torso against the glass for support. He kept a hold on her leg by draping it over one strong forearm and held her hips with the other, but he didn’t enter. 

“Oliver,” Felicity growled, frustrated beyond belief at his behavior. “I’ll take care of myself and leave you with blue balls if you don’t get in right now.” 

“Like you left me with blue balls the last week?” his rough voice came from just above her head. Oh boy. He was mad. Very mad. Felicity swallowed and tried to push her hips out, but he kept them pinned, not moving, waiting for her answer. 

“So what?” she asked. “Now you deny me orgasm because of that?”

She heard him scoff slightly. “Of course not. I delay them. Isn’t delayed gratification the best after all?”

Felicity closed her eyes, hearing her own words to him being spoken back. “Oliver.”

“Don’t ‘Oliver’ me, Felicity,” he growled again. “You damn well know it was fucking hell for me.”

She did. Taking a deep breath, knowing how deeply he loved her, she turned her head around and looked up at him, letting him see that she didn’t mean for it to be so hard for him, and tilted her head up, offering her mouth in a silent peace offering. 

She saw his eyes flicker to her lips before coming back to hers, heated and furious and wild, and he leaned in, keeping their gazes locked. And without warning, he entered her in one swift motion, making her cry out sharply at the sheer size of him invading her. 

“Tonight,” he growled, his cock throbbing inside her “I am going to fuck you a week’s worth. I am going to make you come so many fucking times you’ll forget what’s it’s like not having me inside you.”

Her muscles clenched around him at the words, her body heating up again, and she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. “Take me however you want. I’m all yours.”

With a hoarse sound from his chest, he pulled her hips even more out and hiked her leg higher, pulling out completely. 

“Oliver,” she begged, needing him, or she’d explode. 

“Fuck, Felicity,” he ground out, before she felt him slip inside her again, slowly, inch by torturing inch. 

She tried to push back, to get him to go faster, but he held her still, going excruciatingly slow. Her muscles shivered and welcomed him inside, wrapping around him like a glove, trying to urge him to go faster. But he stayed still and he throbbed. 

“Move, Oliver,” Felicity muttered, feeling her hips strain with the need to move. But he stayed motionless, only moving her knee over his elbow and putting his finger on her clit. He pushed the tiny muscle, rubbing it while completely inside her, and Felicity cried out, feeling so full and so sensitive, so on the edge that one more flick of his thumb and she lost it. Her head leaned forward against the glass, her hands slipping for purchase and her back bowed, stars exploding behind her closed eyes in such a powerful orgasm her entire body shook, her inner walls fluttering around him. 

And mid-orgasm, he pulled out and thrust in, hard, making her scream out loud, her orgasm unable to end, his hand rubbing on her clit as he pistoned his hips roughly into her, hammering them over and over again, the angle from behind him making him go much, much deeper inside. Her chest heaved as cries and whimpers left her along with his name, moans and breathy sighs mingling together, her fingers trying to clutch on the glass but unable to. She moved one hand down to his, where he held her hips, and dug into his flesh, feeling the warm muscles contract under her touch as he increased his pace, the motion of his hips cutting her completely open, so fast and so quick that he would be in and out before she caught a breath, her body never leaving that almost orgasmic state. 

And then he bit on her naked shoulder, hard, while thrusting so deep into her, his rough voice muttering a rugged, “Fuck, you are mine. All mine,” right over his hickey and Felicity exploded again, her legs completely giving out under her. 

Oliver pulled out and turned her immediately, picking her up in his arms and taking her weight, wrapping her legs around his hips as he entered her again, pushing her back against the glass wall like he had done in the elevator. She pulled oh his hair, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss as he fucked her some more, her body completely languid in his arms, his to do whatever he wanted to do with it, following his lead and building up to another orgasm. 

Their mouths meshed and tongues tangled, and she felt him twitch inside her one second before he spilled inside her in jerky movements, keeping her aloft, his seed warm and triggering her own final orgasm, making her mewl against his mouth and clamp down hard on him, pulling him completely into her. He stilled, letting his own orgasm ride out, his arms wrapped completely around her, and pulled his head back, leaning their foreheads together. 

They opened their eyes and looked at each other for a small moment, before smiling simultaneously, softly at each other. 

And then, still inside her, he turned them around and headed for the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works if you liked this. 
> 
> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


End file.
